100th Hunger Games: Hide And Go Seek CLOSED
by NinjaSharpie78
Summary: 26 years after Katniss and Peeta were lucky enough to both make it out of the arena, 24 new tributes are going into the arena to fight to be victor of the 4th Quarter Quell  **CLOSED**
1. Tribute Form

****WELCOME TO THE 100TH HUNGER GAMES. THIS IS MY SECOND SYOT. I AM DOING ANOTHER ONE CALLED THE 78TH HUNGER GAMES RIGHT NOW, SO THERE WON'T BE TO MUCH UPDATING ON THIS ONE UNTIL THE OTHER ONE REACHES THE GAMES. I WILL POST THE TRIBUTE FORM BELOW. PLEASE SUBMIT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY. THANKS.****

**District Industries-**

**1- Jewlery/Gemstones**

**2- Mining**

**3- Technology/Electronics**

**4- Water/Ocean**

**5- Scientific Research**

**6- Medicine/Health Research**

**7- Lumber**

**8- Fabric/Textiles(Paper)**

**9- Hunting**

**10- Cattle**

**11- Agriculture**

**12- Coal**

**Tribute Form(Copy and Paste in Review)-**

Name-

Age-

Gender-

District(Top 3)-

Appearance(Plz Be Descriptive)-

Personality-

Family-

Friends-

Feelings Toward Capital-

Reaped or Volunteered-

Reaction to Reaping-

If Volunteered Why?

Reaping Outfit-

Chariot Outfit-

Interview Outfit-

Mentor Name-

Games and Age They Were When They Won-

How Did They Win-

Description of Mentor-

Reaping Stratagy-

Chariot Stratagy-

Interview/Training Stratagy-

Games Stratagy-

Weapon of Choice-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

Token-

History-

Training Score. How?

****All right thank you plz submit. Sorry thats such a long form but I want to have an accurate depiction of your tribute. NOTE- IF WE ARE STILL MISSING TRIBUTES IN A WEEK I WILL MAKE SOME SO THEN WE CAN GET STARTED ON THE STORY.****

****-NinjaSharpie78****


	2. Backround

**Hi everyone. This chapter is going to be the back round story to the 100th Hunger Games. So here it is.**

26 years ago, in the 74th Hunger Games, for the first time ever, 2 tributes were lucky enough to make it out of the arena. The head game maker, Seneca Crane, was punished and publically executed.

For the 3rd Quarter Quell the victors did not go into the arena, so Chaff, Wiress, Cecelia, Woof, Seeder, etc... are still alive. Instead we can say that for the Quarter Quell, we can say that all the tributes had to be between the ages of 4 and 12.

Over the next 24 years, there were 3 very important deaths. The first death was the announcer, Claudius Templesmith. His son, Cornelius became the new announcer. The second death was Ceaser Flickerman, and his son Ceaser the second became the new interviewer. And finally President Snow is dead. The new presindent is now his son.

**So now it is the 4th Quarter Quell and it is going to be the most exciting one yet. So submit a character, and also check out my other SYOT. The 78th Hunger Games. And keep reading this one too. So submit. Thanks!**


	3. Tribute List

****TRIBUTE LIST-****

District 1-

Male- Eirek Tangen (Midnightxwolfx)

Female- Claire De Leon (Midnightxwolfx)

District 2-

Male- Bennett "Ben" Gabbert (JayceeSue44227)

Female- Andee Ryder (Amara Kingley)

District 3-

Male- Kol Shay (weaslytherin)

Female- Kia Marx (InvaderMia)

District 4-

Male- Jeff Troyer (Awesomenesssss)

Female- Kaelyn Cain (Awesomenesssss)

District 5-

Male- Marc Forger (The Last Sketch)

Female- Serana Flifingale (Musicislife2727)

District 6-

Male- Atticus Blackstone (NinjaSharpie78)

Female- Alkyone Raye (NinjaSharpie78)

District 7-

Male- Benidict "Ben" Kingsley (The Nanny Is About)

Female- Twiley Sherm (The Girl Who Was On Fire)

District 8-

Male- Nicholas Wells (NinjaSharpie78) **Bloodbath**

Female- Reeda Toucal (monkeyekn)

District 9-

Male- Azuren Soul (Scorch347)

Female- Cecilia Lembru (TheMockingjay111)

District 10-

Male- Sparken "Spark" Avers (iluvmusicsomuch)

Female- Thaliana Dewleaf (Scorch347)

District 11-

Male- Whicker Oakwood (NinjaSharpie78) **Bloodbath**

Female- Luela Red (Cresendo)

District 12-

Male- Cygnus Kite (Scorch347)

Female- Vasilisa Brookshier (xxEverybodyLovesAlissaxx)

****Thank you for submitting. Its going OK. If you would like to add something feel free to review of PM me. BUT PLZ KEEP SUBMITTING. ESPECIALY THE TRIBUTES FROM 1 AND 2, SO WE CAN START THE REAPINGS.****

****-NinjaSharpie78****


	4. Important Update

**IMPORTANT UPDATE**

**Hey you guys. I am sorry I haven't updated. I promise I will do the story the entire way through, but I won't be updating so often because I am in the middle of another SYOT, that I started a while ago. They are at the District 9 reapings, so as soon as I get to the games, I will start to update this one more often. I promise. So please be patient. I still have a couple more updates to do before I will start the reapings. So thank you guys so much for being patient, and don't forget to SUBMIT! We need quite a few more tributes.**


	5. Sponsor Update 1

**Sponsor Points****-**

**Midnightxwolfx- 40 points**

**weaslytherin- 20 points**

**Amara Kingley- 20 points**

**JayceeSue44227- 25 points**

**InvaderMia- 20 points**

**Awesomenesssss- 50 points**

**The Last Sketch- 20 points**

**Musicislife2727- 20 points**

**The Nanny Is About- 20 points**

**The Girl Who Was On Fire- 20 points**

**monkeyekn- 20 points**

**Scorch347- 65 points**

**TheMockingjay111- 20 points**

**iluvmusicsomuch- 20 points**

**Cresendo- 20 points**

**xxEverybodyLovesAlissaxx- 20 points**

**So those are the sponsor points so far. You can earn more by reviewing, and Pming. If you look at the tribute list I added the last 3 charecters. I plan on the pair from 6 to be good contenders in the games, but I promise they won't win. The other two I added are Bloodbath characters. Because the more Bloodbath characters the better for the strory, but the more I submit the better. I might have to kill one of your characters. The next chapter will probuly be the quell anouncement. But anyways here is the sponsor points so far. I will do a chapter on these right before the games. Thanks**


	6. Reading of the Card

**All right everyone. This chapter will be the reading of the card. It is in the POV of a Capital girl watching her TV. I hope you like it.**

**Aubrianna Lorelly (Capital girl's POV)**

"Mom, hurry up! It's starting!" I yell as the Capital seal and the anthem come on. My mom walks in with a bowl of popcorn. Today is a special day. Today the president is going to do the reading of the card for the fourth quarter quell. I've never seen one before, but my mom has. Finally they show the stage that is in the center of the city. I can't wait. I eat a handful of popcorn as President Snow II, walks on to the stage.

"Hello Panem," he announces. "It is time for the fourth reading of the card," he shouts." A teenage boy with a big box walks to the stage. The president opens the box and finds the envelope with _100_ on it. He opens it up and reads it to himself, and then looks up the crowd. "To show the rebels that we don't have to help them survive, they will have to work hard to find the cornucopia, which will be hidden somewhere in the arena." The crowd bursts in to applause and cheers. I look at my mom and say, "This will be an interesting Hunger Games."

"Definitely," she replies.

"What were the previous quarter quells," I ask.

"Well in the first one the districts had to vote for their victors. In the second there were two boys, and two girls from each district." Ooh that one sounds bloody, but awesome. "And the last one was that the tributes had to be between the ages of 4 and 12," she finishes. That sound cool, too. But I can't wait to see these games.

**All right. Hidden cornucopia. How exciting. Can't wait to get to the games, but first we must do the reapings, and I believe the District 1 reapings are coming up next! Whoot Whoot. **


	7. District 1 Reapings

**Okay, everyone. It is time for the District 1 reapings. I hope you like them and you will review. I like to know what you think of my writing style, and what you think of the tributes. And please, please, please read all of the POV's. Even if they aren't your tributes. I try to make the POV's short, but not too short. So READ! And enjoy!**

**Claire De Leon (F1)**

My grandpa used to tell me stories before he died when I was just 5. He would tell me that our family came he from a very far away land. A place that strived before the North American war. He said that it strives to this day, but I am a hesitant believer. But I do believe us coming here. He said that is why I was very tan, and had distinct features in my body such as my sharp looking shoulders, and sharper teeth. It also explains my name, and why no one else has it.

But now it's ten years later. I look the same with my shiny black hair. Sure I am still kinda short, but I've gotten quite muscular. I live with my parents who are gone for work most of the time, but not today since the reaping is today. I also have an older brother. He almost went into the games but someone else volunteered, and won. But today is still very sad. I hate reapings because it reminds me of the death, and the pain, and those who lives will never be the same. Sure most of the time there are volunteers from our district, but every couple of years there is maybe one person who will be reaped, and will go into the games. Those are the people I feel bad for. Not the careers.

I put on my sundress. It is baby blue with polka-dots. It's my favorite dress. I do like to keep up with fashion and technology, since I can, but I feel bad for those who can't and I would be perfectly fine if I couldn't. I meet my family in the kitchen to eat. We each get an egg and a piece of toast. We all love to dip the toast in the egg-yolk. It was something all of our ancestors did, according to grandpa. But then we leave for another year of confidence, sadness, and of course... death.

**Eirek Tangen (M1)**

I think. I think of everything. I see all possible situations. I know how the world works. And I know I could use that to win the games. That is why I'm volunteering. Because I am 17. It is almost my last chance. And here in 1, it is a high honor to go to the games. And it's an even bigger honor to win. Which I will. I know it. Unless of course I get stuck with a bunch of idiots, for "allies." I know there is no real alliance between the careers. They just stick together until the real competition comes in. Otherwise none of the careers make real bonds, except for in rare occasions. And that helps lead to the downfall of the careers most years. It's quite pathetic how people get attached to others in a matter of a week knowing the other will have to die for their survival. That's why I'm not that stupid.

I put on my dress clothes for the reaping, and check the mirror. Good I look a bit intimidating, and it doesn't give too much away about me. I look good with my blonde hair, and green eyes. I am tall and muscular to scare people but I also have an observant glare to confuse people, too. It's perfect. And my sister's Aria, and Calico also look dashing. I love them with all my heart. And I also loved my older sister, Nailah, before she died. 9 years ago she was reaped for the games, and died in the final 8. My two younger sisters were born just after. And after the childbirth my mom, Loewen, got gravely ill, and still is. That's why I'm volunteering. So we can afford Capital doctors, and live safe in the village. I know I can. My father, Nyklus, has trained me since the twins were born 8 years ago. This is something I have to do.

We get to the square, and the escort, Angelious steps out. God, is she annoying. She makes the girls drawing all dramatic, and a girl confidently walks to the stage. But she looks observant, too. Like her brain is running 100 miles and hour. I get so interested in her behavior, that I almost miss my chance to volunteer. But I do, and make my way to the stage, too. I put on a confident, but mysterious face for the crowd, and we are off to the Justice Building.

**Claire De Leon (F1)**

I meet up with Angelina, Leilani, and Nikita. They are my 3 best friends, and we spend all the time we can with eachother. Me and Angelina have a more special friendship than I do with the other two. She is always by my side, and we talk, and have fun. But we do hang out with Leilani, and Nikita a lot. Leilani is a very good listner, and gives really good advice. Nikita is very quiet and shy. But we love her. We are in our seats in the fifteens section and listening to our governor perform his speech. It's the same as every year. But I listen and watch the crowd. Our escort from the Capital comes out. She is very annoying. Most of the people in the Capital are. I don't know why my ancestors would come here.

"And now lets pick our lucky female tribute," our escort squeals. She makes sure to take extra long drawing a strip of paper. "Claire De Leon. Come on up." I know how this works. I can't show my real personality. I walk to the stage showing no emotion at all. All while forming a stratagy in my head. I go into an act. Pretending to be someone I'm not. And then I'm really thrown off guard when there are no volunteers. So I keep my face, and act mysterious. I know my plan. It can and will work. Act as someone I'm not. Then turn into a worthy opponent. They'll see.

I'm taken to the Justice Building. My parents and brother show up. They are supportive and know I can do it. I know I have the potential. Since my ancestors came here our family is good with survival and instinct. So I am pretty smart about that. I am very observant which will take part in my plan, and it can't be to hard to learn how to use a weapon. My friends then come in crying. Angelina, and Nikita sob, while Leilani just stares at me sadly. They have to leave but Leilani stays, and looks at me with all seriousness. "Remember who you are and who you aren't. Don't forget that." Those are her last words before she leaves, too, then I am left with my thoughts and stratagies.

**Eirek Tangen (M1)**

My dad, Aria, and Calico show up. The twins are holding back tears. "You'll be okay, Eirek. I know it," Calico says, with fake confidence.

"Yes. I promise I will be back to see you guys again. And when I do we'll make mommy all better again, okay." They agree and head out. My dad stays an extra second. "Take care of them. Please don't let mom die," I tell my father as he leaves, and the door shuts behind him.

A few minutes pass, until my friends get there. Dovante, and Echo, come in, and I notice Echo is about to start crying. Dovante start talking about how he believes in me, and stuff like that, since he is very talkitive, but I don't pay attention much. I act like I do but I try to study Echo's face. We've been friends for a long time. And I think I'm starting to feel something for her but I'm not sure. Dovante finishes, and I tell him, "Thanks. See you when I get back." And he leaves. But Echo stays. And for a while we just stare at each other. And then she speaks.

"You have to come back she says," in a kinda scold voice.

"I will, okay. Don't worry," I say confidently. But I can tell there is something on her mind.

"No, Eirek. I mean it," she says as her voice lowers, and becomes more serious. "You have to, because I love you." I'm caught off guard by that for a second it becomes clear to me

"I... I love you, too," I say truthfully. We lean in and share one kiss. She puts her hand on mine, and then she leaves. Just like that. I suppose there has to be a first for everything. Kissing. Feeling love. Feeling afraid. And feeling confused.

**All right. There you have it. The District 1 reapings. I hope you all liked it. Review, and tell me what you think about the tributes, and of the chapter. Hopefully I will get the District 2 reapings out in the next week, so yeah.**


	8. District 2 Reapings

**All right people! District 2 is up. Please, even if these aren't your tributes, read the POV's, I really want to hear your feedback on everybody, so, enjoy!**

**Andee Ryder (F2)**

If you can't see an obsticle, it can't slow you down. So just because I am blind doesn't mean I am stupid. I've overcome that. I was born blind. But I have trained myself to get around without my cane. I use my sense of sound, and I've tought myself to sense vibration to help, too. So it's like I'm not even blind almost. Other people can tell but I block out any comments. Not that there are many, but sometimes, people comment on how my eyes are distant, and glazed over. I don't care. I'm still stronger, and smarter than them. I've trained. For years. Ever since I was little I've been blind. So in fear for my safety, my father, Rayne, has trained me. He was a victor. Of the 79th Hunger Games. He turned people against each other. And then killed the final tribute to win. Of course I haven't seen it but he's told me, and I've listened to the coverage.

My mother, Audrey, tells me to go get dressed for the reaping. She has laid out some kind of dress, but I'm not sure what it looks like. But it fits comfortably so we head out. Like every year, the thought of, "What if I get picked?" runs through my mind. But it is my final year, in the reaping, and there is a very slim chance of getting picked. And even if I do, I'm sure there is someone who will volunteer. I hope. But you can't be sure since it's a Quarter Quell.

I meet up with Riley half way to the square. She lives down a road connected to the road that leads to the victor's village. She is a wonderful person. She helped me, and stood up for me on some of my lowest days. And she will always be my best friend for that. Plus, she is just goofy, and fun to talk to.

And after a nice conversation, we finally get to the square, and reality sinks back in that two more tributes will most likely have to die. It's sad but I guess that's what happens. I hate the Capital for that. And I always will. But I have to put up with it. I can tell our escort is on the stage now. I can tell by the sound of her voice. And I listen for a bit, until her voice calls my name.

**Bennett Gabbert (M2)**

Hmmm. Reapings. Great. Reapings aren't that bad. I quite like the idea of the Hunger Games, but I would never put myself in it. Ever. I hope I don't get picked. Even though people always volunteer, I still don't want to even get picked. I am kinda strong. I am a smart, athletic kid. I'm tall and kinda muscular. I have long light brown hair, and a pale complexion. I am very clumsy, and bad with girls, but otherwise I'm good at fighting with swords.

"Ben, get ready to go," my mom, Kourtney yells to my room. I throw on my suit and head to the living room with my parents. My mom is very nice, and supportive. But my dad, Caleb, on the other hand is very strict, and quite disaproving. I don't know why, but I suppose I just have to live with it. It does depress me sometimes so I just get out of the house, and wander around the district. Mostly hanging out with my friends. My best friend for some reason is a kid named Jakob Gorouski. I don't know why he's my best friend. He's a jerk, and he's a total idiot. But I suppose I have some other friends I can hang out with, too.

We walk to the square, and I find the thirteens section and sit down. Our always-perky escort. She sticks her hand in the girl's ball. "Andee Ryder!" she yells. Some girl with glazed over eyes makes it to the stage. I've seen her around the district before. And if I remember right, I believe she's blind. I feel bad when no one volunteers. I suppose people are scared because of the quell. But I'm sure a dude will volunteer. And I hope one does when I hear my name get called.

**Andee Ryder (F2)**

I can feel Riley tapping me, and she is murmuring. What just happened. This can't happen. I follow the voice of the escort to the stage, and I can here the whispers. And the voices saying, "Hey, that's the blind girl," and, "She can't see. Poor girl doesn't stand a chance." Their voices surround me. They need to shut up! I can't take it. It's all I can here. But it ends after I hear the other tribute makes it to the stage, and we're taken away.

We must have arrived to the Justice Building. They are taking me to some room, and then there is silence. Until I hear people coming to the door. They burst in, and I'm surrounded by hugs. I hear my mom, "You know I love you right?" I nod. "You can do it Andee. I believe in you," she finishes. And then there are more hugs. Followed by more silence.

Once again the silence leaves when I hear, "Andeee!" It's Riley. She came. She hugs me and starts crying. "You got this Andee. Rely on your senses, and make it home, please," she pleads. I love her. She hugs me again, and finally she's gone. And yet again the silence surrounds me.

**Bennett Gabbert (M2)**

My heart drops when nobody volunteers. I had made it to the stage. Inside I was scared, but confident some one would volunteer. So I kept an expressionless face, and walked on up. But now I can tell that that face is ever so slightly turning into a fearful face. That's why I'm kinda relieved when the peacekeepers take us away to the Justice Building. They bring to this big extravagent room. It's gorgeous.

My parents are the first to show up. My mom quickly embraces me in a hug. "You can win Ben, I know you can. You will make it home," she says. I know she doesn't believe what she is saying to the fullest, but she just wants me to feel better, so I put a smile on my face, and return her hug. My dad says nothing the entire time he's there. He just stares at me, studying me. I look back at him, and then they have to leave.

I sit there for a few more minutes expecting Jakob to show, but I should've known he wouldn't. What a jack-ass. I decide if I do make it back we aren't going to be friends. I'll get back and he'll start to finally act nice to me just because I'll be a victor, and then I'll deny his friendship, and he will feel very embaressed, and I guess that would be what he deserved. Wouldn't it?

**All right there they are. I hope you liked them. Review. PM. Do it. I like to know what everyone thinks of the tributes. Plus I also support constructive criticism. So please review. I hope to the 2 more chapters out by this friday. At least one for sure. So review. Read. Go to a library. Drink a milkshake, and check back in for the next chapters.**


	9. District 3 Reapings

**I know it's been a while since I've updated. But I promised I'm not quitting the story. Here is the district 3 reapings. Please read all of the POV's even if they aren't your characters. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Kia Marx (F3)**

I've thought about running away before. Trisha and I. We might be able make it to some other district. There are a couple of districts we've thought about running off to. 1, 2, 4, and 6. But I doubt it will happen. And if my mom was still alive, I probably wouldn't be thinking like this. I'm just kind of sick of my dad. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care about me. I suppose I could run away withing the district. It's a decent sized district. But me and Trisha couldn't get our own place in the district without breaking some laws, since we're only 15. Trisha is almost as withdrawn from her family and school as I am. She has brown her like I do, but hers his longer. Mine only comes down to my shoulders. She has really pale skin, a little lighter than mine.

We have talked about running away but I highly doubt we will. I'll just have to suck it up, and live at home with my dad and my dog. I keep the dog for company since dad never talks to me. He used too a little more, but then mom died and we both kinda withdrew ourselves from the district, and for some reason each other. It bothers me sometimes, and sometimes I think about talking to him but I never do.

I am eating breakfast now. I brought my dad his breakfast in his room. Like always he just lied there and stared up at the ceiling. I ate mine, and now I'm heading to my room to put on my reaping outfit. I put on a simple sleeveless black shirt, and some comfy black pants. And I tell dad it's time to go but there is no reply so I just leave anyway.

**Kol Shay (M3)**

Today is the day. The day I get to leave this district. Even though I will have to return when I win, but I'll still be gone for a little bit. Kol Shay, the future victor of the fourth Quarter Quell. Has a nice ring to it. But I shouldn't be getting too cocky. I haven't even volunteered for the games yet. But I will. Today.

I decide to put on my reaping outfit early. I have a pair of jeans and a dress jacket on. I look in the mirror, and it looks good. I have black shaggy hair down to my hazel eyes. I am skinny, but also quite muscular. I am sort of a jock at school. I play a lot of sports, and I'm good at them. I also have plenty of followers. I don't have really any good friends, just people who follow me around. Mainly Jack, Rory, Blaine, James, and Sam. They also play a lot of sports, so we get along.

I live with my dad. But he's never really home. He is a complete workaholic. But he's home today since today's the reaping. He is dressed up today, instead of wearing his usual electricians uniform. We have a quick breakfast. "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yup," I reply, and then we're out.

**Kia Marx (F3)**

My dad never showed up. I'm sitting next to Trisha in the fifteens section. The mayor is up on the stage doing his speech. We have our 4 living victors in their chairs. One of them is passed out, and another is wasted, babbling something insignificant in to the ear of the girl next to her. I recognize all of them. Our oldest is a woman named Wiress. She won back in like the 65th games or sometime around then. The newer victors help her now since Beetee died 6 years ago. She is a little nuts. To Wiress's right is Mara. She's our newest victor. She won the 96th games. She is Wiress's main helper. She is very nice. But she wasn't in the arena. She was vicious. Then there is Jefferson Roz, who won the 84th games, to her right. He is the one who is wasted. And then to his right is Reena Elekson, who won the 86th games. It seems she is just waking up from he nap. She doesn't care. She is ruthless. She made friends in her games and then drugged 'em up and slaughtered them.

I focus back in when the escort comes on. "Let's pick for the girls first!" she says cheerfully as ever. She takes extra time drawing a name and finally she reads it out. "Kia Marx, come on up!" I look around for who got picked until Trisha nudges me. Then it sinks in. I'm in the Hunger Games. This isn't good, but it could be an opportunity, if I could win. But for now I just walk to the stage. I'll stratagize later. She draws the boys name, "Bolt Cravice." Some scrawny 13 year old stands up, actually holding a confident face but out on nowhere I here a voice.

"I volunteer." This is different. Some eighteen year old boy stands up and comes up. He looks kinda creepy. But I shake his hand and we're off to the Justice Building, where only Trisha shows up. She was sobbing but I held strong. It was sad when she had to leave but I can forget about it for now. Now it's time to stratagize.

**Kol Shay (M3)**

We got to the reapings, and took our spots. Of course Jack, Rory, Blaine, James, and Sam found me. I don't really feel like hanging out with them right now but we won't be here for too long. I look at the stage where the mayor is. It looks like the victors are having fun. Wiress is babbling to Mara, Reena is taking a nap, and my favorite one Jefferson was wasted. Usually he wasn't like this. I've talked to him quite a bit about sports. He is really nice, but quite paranoid. I've seen reruns of his games on TV. He stalked people around and stabbed them all in the back. I hope he is my mentor.

"Kia Marx," the escort babbled on. A small fifteen year-old girl got up to the stage. She went to the boys ball, and called some thirteen year-old boys name. I stood up and yelled, "I volunteer." The crowd gasped since we don't have many volunteers. I walked up quite confidently. The girl gave me a funny look, but I shook her hand. Then the reapings were over and we were brought to the Justice Building.

The first to show up was my dad. "I believe in you," he said. I knew he was disappointed I wanted to do this. "You... you can win," he continued. I knew he didn't have the most hope in me but he'll see. Finally he had to leave though. Next of course, came Jack, Rory, Blaine, James, and Sam. They all looked super concerned.

"I'll be fine," I told them. "See you when I get home. Good luck at the soccer championship." Soccer is a big sport in out school, and our team made it to the championship. Too bad I had to leave. But it's okay. They can win in soccer, and I can win the games.

**Well there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review and PM. I like constructive criticism. I hope to get District 4 up in decent time. Thanks for waiting.**


	10. District 4 Reapings

**District 4 is up. I am excited to get this done. I know it took a long time but it is done. I want to know what you think of the tributes so please read both of the POVs and then shoot me a review or a PM tellin me what you think.**

**Kaelyn Cain (F4)**

My dad ran away when I was little. I don't know why. But since then, I don't know, I've kinda started training for the games. When I got really down I would tell myself. If you volunteered next year you could go to the games. You could make him proud. He would come back. But since I met Jeff, I've gotten rid of that idea. We've been together for almost a year. He is tall, and skinny. He has brown hair down to his ears, and brown eyes. He is nice but sometimes he can just get a little mad and violent, when someone really pisses him off. But other than that he's a good person.

Today is the reaping. I get up and get ready. My mom also gets ready. We live in the Victors Village. My mom, Donee, won two years before I was born. She hid most of her games with another girl from 7, named Elysium. She had originally gone with the careers, but most of them were idiots, especially the District 1 girl, Velvet. She was such an attention hog, and was killed by a small girl from 6 in the bloodbath. My mom had killed 4 other tributes in the bloodbath, and then ran deserting the careers. It finally came down to a feast that took place at the final 5. It was my mom, the two boys from 1, and 2, the small girl from 6, and Elysium. When the boy from 1 killed Elysium my mom killed him. The little girl from 6 threw a hatchet into the boy from 2's chest, and escaped with no injuries. My mom eventually found her and barely managed to kill her to win. But she did, and she gave birth to me.

**Jeff Troyer (M4)**

Kylee comes into my room. She is my sister. She is 8 year old. "Good morning, brother," Kylee says. I tell her to get out so I can get ready for the reapings. I put on my clothes and go down stairs. My mom, Renee is making breakfast for me, Kylee, and my step-dad Chad. Today is the reapings so everybody is dressed up. Even though I am the only on in the reapings. I have this year and next year left, and then I'm done. And so is Kaelyn. I can't wait to see her today, considering the occasion. I hope she's okay. I know that victors kids, or relatives get picked quite a bit. There has been usually at least one for the past few years. Especially from 6. One of the victors kids from 6 almost won a while a go. There was a victor from 6 a few years before, who had a sister who died in the games a while ago. It was kinda sad.

We finally leave after a while. I meet up with Kaelyn. We get to the square, and have to split up so I wish her luck. The escort goes and and draws the girls name. Please don't be... "Kaelyn Cain." Shit. What to do. I have to help her. I have to.

"I volunteer." What did I do. I walk to the stage. I will make sure she comes home. She will. I won't.

**Kaelyn Cain (F4)**

I put on my dress. It is a purple silk dress with flowers on it. I put my brown hair up in a series of curls, and looked in the mirror. This could turn heads. Me and my mom eat breakfast, and head to the square. It is only about a 5 minute walk but I go a few minutes out of my way to meet up with Jeff. He is wearing a dress shirt and blue jeans with the sleeves rolled up. He looks amazing. "Hey Jeff," I say.

"Hey, Kaelyn," He replies. We continue to walk eventually getting there. We have to split up to go to the boys and girls sections in the seventeens area. "May the odds be ever in your favor," he says before we split up. I sit down, and the escort walks out. My mom is sitting up on the stage since she is a victor. She does her spiel, and goes to draw the girls name.

After a dramatic picking of the paper she calls the name. "Kaelyn Cain," she shouts excitedly. Oh. No. I find Jeff's face, and he is panicking. I get to the stage, and look at my mom. "And the boy's name is..."

"I volunteer," someone shouts. I look for the guy who said and my face drops when I see Jeff walking towards the stage.

**Jeff Troyer (M4)**

My family comes in to say good bye. "Jeff, all this for that girl?"

"Yes, Mom. I have to keep her safe," I reply. Does she not realize how much I love her.

"But she is a bitch. I don't know what you see in her."

"Mom! How dare you. I love her. Get the hell out of here!" She starts crying and walks out. Chad follows her. She steps back in.

"Come on Kylee," she says.

"No, I don't want to leave brother. He can't go," Kylee says back. Mom grabs her arm and drags Kylee out. And they're gone.

**Well there it is. A new chapter. District 5 will be up next. I hope to get it up within a month. I will try to make sure it doesn't take this long again. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoyed meeting some new tributes. Review or PM telling me what you think. Thanks.**


	11. 78th Endgame  Sorry

**This is just the story of how the 78th Hunger Games went. Since it got taken down I'm just telling you how it ended. I almost had what would have been the next chapter done and it was pretty awesome but anyways. I am quitting the 100th games. I won't do a story on that one. But I am going to do the 150th because I have huge plans for that one. But here is the story of the 78th Hunger Games. For each there will be a quick overview for the characters.**

**Tributes and Alliances-**

**Joseph Potts (M1) Careers**

**Cinndice Sway (F1) Careers**

**Zachary Noir (M2) Careers**

**Arvae Judah (F2) Careers**

**Statc Tre (M3) All. 1**

**Mara Mason (F3) All. 2**

**Scorch Noblehaven (M4) All. 1**

**Tasha Wave (F4)All. 1**

**Zinc Thallium (M5) All. 2**

**Audrina Thorndew (F5) All. 3**

**Morph Bowden (M6) Alone**

**Lark Willow (F6) All. 2**

**Orion Gryfflet (M7) All. 2**

**Feather Rainheart (F7) All. 3**

**Farrow Mikel (M8) All. 2**

**Paisley Brooks (F8) All. 3**

**Kenlm Woods (M9) Careers**

**Calypso Woods (F9) Careers**

**Har Cunnen (M10) Alone**

**Twiff Mason (F10) All. 3**

**Chase Dunmann (M11) All. 2**

**Mya Lillies (F11) All. 3**

**Bryan Torouga (M12) All. 2**

**Riley Rynne (F12) All. 2**

**Day 1-**

The games start (look at story for description of arena).

Chaos begins. In the heat of it Audrina is killed by Josephs spear. He later kills Lark out on the beach. All the tributes beging to escape. Kenlm is cut by orion. Morph is cut by Scorch. Scorch and Statc kill Har receiving minor injuries. When Joseph hears only 3 cannons he gets upset and kills Zach.

That night the tributes have made their camps. But a crazed Tasha decides to stab Scorch in his sleep before she runs off. Since Scorch doesn't die he decides to leave Statc. Tasha later runs into Paisley and cuts her up. But she was neer the Alliance 2 camp. And a worried Farrow promises to save Paisley so they begin the journey back to the cornucopia.

Day 2-

Alliance 2 arrives at the cornucopia. The attack begins with a wild arrow from Chase ment to hit Joseph. It misses though, and hits Calypso who dies. Joseph begins fighting the boys from the alliance. And Cinndice and Arvae hide, and plan. Kenlm who is about to kill Joseph is killed by Orion. Joseph manages to kill Bryan, Mara and Farrow before Cinndice and Arvae run out and kill Joseph.

Meanwhile the crazed Tasha finds the girl she wishes to kill most (Feather) and makes an "allianceship" with her planning to kill her in the night. When she does attack, Feather is expecting it and kills Tasha.

The injured Scorch is being watched by Morph who is doing very well but noticing some curious things. These things being squirrels that just watch him. And they just keep showing up. Finally when Morph tries to get out of his tree do they attack. Morph runs to where Scorch is next to a stream. He runs across the stream knowing the squirrels won't follow him there. Scorch is left then with the squirrels. While fighting he wonders of and recieves a lot of cuts, scratches, and a twisted ankle. While away Morph steals his supplies.

Day 3-

When Scorch gets up in the morning the first thing he notices is all the rising water. And it's rising frantically. His sword is submerged. He manages to grab it, almost drowning in the attempt, but since the water feels so good he just lets it sweep him away.

A lot of tributes really begin thinking back to their lives before the games.

Arvae and Cinndice who left the cornucopia after the fight went and set up camp in a different part of the arena. They are also attacked by a squirrel that injects poison into its victems. It manages to bite Arvae who eventually dies from the attack. Cinndice then swears to win.

Day 4-

The gamemakers are beginning their attack on the four outer sections of the arena to force tributes back to where they started.

Paisley is back to full health. But their group is ready to split up. Zinc and Orion head off to the hilly forest not knowing about the attacks that are coming. In the section they go into an earthquake begins and they start to run back since they didn't get too far. Trees begin falling in all directions. They see the beach and are about 100 yards away when Orion hear Zinc yell. He looks back to see him laying under a tree. He mumbles the word "Go" before the cannon goes off. Orion makes it back to the beach, and starts crying for the boy from 5 who had turned into his best friend.

All of the other tributes begin heading back to the cornucopia as well.

Cinndice meets Orion out on the beach. She sees he is crying and runs at him. Being they both have weapons they begin fighting, but Orion falters while thinking back on his life, and decides that it would be better to die than to win.

Statc hides right on the edge of his section after noticing the fight.

Scorch continues to swim to his hearts desire.

Morph hops from tree to tree eventually getting to the edge of the section to wait.

Feather makes it back to the beach and swims to the cornucopia and hides in the woods on the island.

Paisley, Chase, and Riley sit on the island not aware of the attacks on the arena.

Twiff and Mya also make it to the edge of the section and take notice of tornadoes in a neighboring section.

Cinndice swims to the island. She attacks the group of 3. She kills Chase, and Riley before Feather comes out and kills her.

Morph attacks Mya, and Twiff, and kills Mya, and runs to the water and begins to swim.

Scorch, while swimming, is brought to the beach. He decides to begin swimming to the island when he notices Statc down the beach. They meet up and start crossing back to the cornucopia.

Twiff is also at the island and is with Feather, and Paisley. Everyone else is also there.

6 left.

The girls are attacked by Morph again. He kills Twiff, before Scorch kills him. In that time Feather is fighting the two boys to protect Paisley. She kills the weak Scorch. Before Statc manages to stab her. Feather accepts her fate, and leaves it down to Statc, and Paisley. But Paisley know she can't win, and doesn't want to so she slits her own throat.

**Congrats to Bowserboy. Statc wins. I know this story sucked at the end, but I lost my inspiration when it got taken down and so I thought I would end it. But I will continue my 150th games, and there are like 8 spots left. So put me on your author alerts. The 150th will be the best games ever. So add me on your author alerts. And maybe you'll hear from Statc again in the future. ;)**


End file.
